ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiki News/"Sonic the Hedgehog" is set to duel the box office on it's second weekend
LOS ANGELES (Hollywood Reporter) - This weekend could put some sizzle back in the summer box office. Two big studio pictures open Friday supported by solid interest in tracking polls: Sony's remake of "The Karate Kid," starring Jaden Smith and Jackie Chan, and Fox's adaptation of 1980s TV series "The A-Team", but they won't be meeting the top this weekend as "Sonic X: Return to Soleanna" will still go on. "Sonic the Hedgehog" will luckly to drop a bit hard falling 50 percent from it's huge opening weekend last weekend, making in another between $60 million-$80 million, to give it's two week photo finish to $220 million-$260 million. The worldwide gross will be coming up over to $600 million. However, it will still stay at the top of the box office charts like last weekend. Last week, it broke "The Dark Knight"'s $158 million for biggest opening weekend of all-time, which "Sonic" brought $167 million. It will lucky to try to become at the top for two weeks, until "Toy Story 3" comes out when it will be beating it when it comes out in theaters on June 18, which is next Friday. Although, they're would be three animated movies reaching the top box office, but "Toy Story 3" might fell behind when "Will & Grace" movie adaptation will come out and will take over, where it will be in second while "Knight & Day" and "Grown Ups" will both be battling for third place (weekend is June 25-27, 2010). Meanwhile, "Kid" could kick up $30 million-$35 million through Sunday, and "A-Team" also ought to assemble at least $30 million. That would make for a one-two box office punch of the sort even rival studios would applaud if it can rouse the market from an early-summer stupor. Following the Ralph Macchio-Pat Morita original by 26 years, "Kid" has drawn decent early reviews for its use of exotic locations in China. Despite such far-flung shoots, Sony says production costs totaled $40 million. "Kid" should attract audiences evenly split between men and women, skewing a bit toward the latter. Recruits to the big-screen "A-Team" include Liam Neeson, Bradley Cooper, Jessica Biel and Quinton "Rampage" Jackson. The picture cost at least $95 million to make. The core audience is men of all ages. Among holdovers, "Get Him to the Greek" must avoid a big decline if the comedy is to build on positive word-of-mouth from early patrons. The Russell Brand-Jonah Hill starrer topped a pack of four wide openers last weekend to grab second place with a modest $17.6 million. DreamWorks Animation's 3D four-quel "Shrek Forever After" again will test its sturdy legs after three frames atop the domestic rankings. But the picture seems destined to underperform the franchise's two previous sequels despite a likely $250 million-plus theatrical run. "Iron Man 2" could cross the $300 million threshold this weekend, becoming the second 2010 release to do so after "Alice in Wonderland," which has rung up $334 million domestically.